


The Youtuber Days

by LOUSLAYS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOUSLAYS/pseuds/LOUSLAYS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving you is the most pain I have ever endured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to SDSU

“Casey!” Adams shouts from downstairs.

“Coming!” I say rushing to grab my luggage.

“We’re waiting for you, University-bound girl!”

I laugh and run downstairs to meet them at the door.

“Do you have everything?” Shane asks looking at me up and down in approval.

I nod completely unsure of whether I am truly ready for University. Shane grabs my things and throws them into the trunk of the car.

“Let’s go!” Adam calls grabbing my hand and pushing me into the backseat of the car.

After we get schedules and everything stored out, I open the door to my new dorm and the left side was completely crept with posters of punk bands.

The girl who was putting things away had light pink hair. She had top layers with dark pink on the bottom layers and tattoos spread across her whole body.

“Hi! I am Perrie Edwards!” She says. Her faces lights up when she sees me and I can tell Adam and Shane are not happy with my new room-mate.

“I’m Casey Carlisle.” I smile politely to her. She jumps over all of her clutter on the floor and hugs me. I am a little taken aback by her random affection but then I soon warm up to her.

“I don’t know about this…” Adam says nudging Shane in the ribs behind my back.

“Oh come on. She’s not even that bad. I promise I won’t get any more tattoos.” I say rolling my eyes.

“What?” Shane cringes as Adam gives him a sneaky smile.

“I knew I forgot one minor detail!”

“Have fun, Casey! Stay out of trouble!” Shane says after giving me a long lecture about boys and parties just like my mum would.

Or at least my old mother would.

“Where’s your tattoo? Since you said you only had one…” She asks curiously.

I show her my left arm. In the front was a large Chevron reminding me to ‘Keep Moving Forward’

“That is really cool!”

We put our things away and go out to jamming to some rock band before a black haired boy knocks on our door.

“Perrie!” He says hugging her.

“This is Casey.” She says pointing to me.

“Hi…” I say awkwardly waving to him.

He smiles at me and says, “I’m Zayn. Hey you have that tattoo as well? One of my best mates does too and he’s pretty chill. I guess.” He laughs.

A tall slender boy walks through the door and he shrugs.

“Speak of the devil. Here he is. His name is Harry.”

“I can give an introduction to myself, ya know?” He says faking a smile towards me and shooting a glare at Zayn.

I listen to Zayn and Perrie talking about some party that is going on tonight.

“Do you want to come with us?” Perrie asks in the sweetest way possible.

“Honestly have nothing better to do.” I shrug.

It is really cool once you get to know someone because then you instantly feel a connection with that person. For example, Zayn told me that he is from Bradford and that is where I am from.

I learn that Harry is from Cheshire and that he didn’t really want to go to University or really do anything with his life but his mum made him enroll.

After he told me that, I didn’t really push him for any more questions. Something tells me that he isn’t one of those caring people, like Zayn or Perrie.

After a while Perrie literally has to kick Harry and Zayn out.

“Why can’t we stay?” Zayn pouts.

“We are going to hit the showers and get ready for the party!”

“Yeah?”

“Get out!” She screams slamming the door in his face.

We grab our toiletries and check the clock.

“We have exactly three hours!” She says as we run to the showers.

The problems with the showers were,

 

1\. There is only a brick wall separating the boys’ and girl’s showers.

2\. There is only a small metal barrier between me and the person showering next to me.

3\. Anyone can pull the shower curtain down and reveal your whole body to whoever is in the showers.

 

But other than that, the showers were great. I finish showering and walk back to the dorm. I dry my hair while Perrie blasts her obnoxiously loud music. I put on a short black dress, gold cross necklace, and a gold studded bracelet.

“Someone is looking hot already!” Perrie shouts over the music wolf-whistling.

I apply darker makeup than I normally do and put on lip balm.

Perrie knocks on a dorm door that is right across from ours and a blonde haired boy walks out to greet us. He has only one visible tattoo which is a rose on his neck and has very limited piercings.

“Hi. I’m Niall.” He smiles engulfing me in a hug. I could already make out that he was Irish which was really cool. I have an Irish best friend back in Bradford.

“My name is Liam… It is a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles shaking my hand.

He looks completely different from the rest of them and I am not sure why he is friends with the,.

“Casey.” I say smiling.

When we get to the party Harry and I have some sort of love/hate connection.

“So you’re from Bradford, like Zayn?” Harry asks engaging in a conversation.

I nod a bit intimidated by his appearance.

He takes me outside and my first instinct is sadly to say, “I am not having sex with you if that is what you think.”

He laughs and shakes his head.

“No. I mean I know your secret.”

What? What secret?

“What do you mean?”

“I know you are a Youtuber. I have watched a few of your videos and you’re really funny.”

Oh.

“Oh? Cool, I guess. I didn’t really think anyone would recognize me… Or, I was at least hoping no one would.”

“Well I did. And how ironic is that? Because I am the same.” He laughs and his laughter causes me to laugh along.

“Well I am glad that you figured out my little secret, I guess? And it is good to have someone that won’t pester me about it.”

Neither of us knew that this one conversation would lead us along a journey we will never forget.


	2. First Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey goes to her first University classes and things get a bit crazy...

The party continues on but Harry and I just have a normal conversation about how hard being a Youtuber is. I guess it does have a few of its perks but in all honesty, you just get made fun of for talking to a camera. We both tweet that we will for sure be doing a collab together, which kind of excited me.

“It is around 11PM… Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?” He asks.

“No thanks. I will be fine.” I say confidently.

He shrugs as I close the door.

When I walk out of his room I wish I hadn’t because there was so much chaos going on; people were jumping on the couches, pushing past me to hurl into the bathroom. I feel so overwhelmed considering this is my first party and I jump when a hand lightly brushes my shoulder.

I turn around and Harry smirks at me. “Intimidated yet?”

“Just a bit…” I say and hold onto his side.

He lazily slings his arm around my shoulder and walks out of the frat house.

“Thanks.” I whisper as we walk outside in the moonlight.

“Oh, no problem.” He says brushing it off.

I shiver a little because it was chilly outside and there I was, in a short party dress.

Harry abruptly stops making me stumble back and he takes off his denim jacket.

He wraps it around my body and I instantly feel the heat radiation coming from this jacket.

We walk back to the dorm in silence and I let Harry in the dorm room.

“Thanks for walking me back.” I say awkwardly.

“It was no big deal.” We sort of stand there for a while and then he just decides to get up and leave which I find quite weird.

Guessing he doesn’t want his jacket back?

I turn off the light and drift into a comfortable sleep.

I feel myself slowly dazing out of my sleep and look over to the left side of the room. Perrie was sound asleep which means it is still early.

I change into a light blue sweater, black jeans, and white converse.

I brush out my extremely wavy and natural hair before deciding on letting it fall naturally.

“Wake up!” I shout slamming a pillow into her face.

“What?” She shouts back shooting up from her comfortable position in her bad.

“We have an hour.” I say bursting into a fit of laughter.

“That wasn’t even that funny.”

“Y-Yes it was!”

My laptop lights up from underneath its quarters and I decide to open it up.

 

@Harry_Styles: @CaseyC19 we should definitely do a collab together! Check your DM’s x

 

I scroll through dozens of DM’s and sure enough, there was his number. I add it to my phone and Perrie and I head off for our first day of classes.

As the day drags on, I feel myself falling asleep in Trigonometry.

“And that concludes today’s lesson-“

“I’m here, don’t shoot me.” A brown haired boy says putting his arms up in defeat as he enters the classroom.

“Ah, Mr. Louis Tomlinson. Great for you to join us with the very few minutes left in class.”

Louis scoffs and takes a seat next to me.

Great, I get the bad boy sitting next to me in Math class.

“What’s wrong with you?” Louis asks.

“Nothing it’s just that I really don’t want you sitting next to me.”

“Well that’s too bad for you.” He says winking.

For the remaining five minutes, I could feel almost everyone’s eyes on Louis and I.

What was up with this guy?

The professor lets us out a minute early and I gather my things up and dart out of the classroom.

“Hey! Wait up?”

I didn’t look where I was going and rammed into some kid and he dropped all of his things.

“Sorry!” I say kneeling down to help him pick his things up.

“Casey?” Harry asks.

Great job, Casey. You just ran into Harry…

“Who are you running from?”

I point to Louis who has a wide grin on hs face.

“Go away, Louis.”I say.

“So your name is Casey?” He smirks even bigger and turns around walking away.

“Wipe that smirk off of your face.” I scoff as he strolls along.

“What is up with him?” I ask Harry as he flips his hair.

“He just thinks very highly of himself.”

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“I have my reasons, Casey. They are things that you should stay out of and I can’t honestly believe you are still here.”

So one minute we are having a civilized conversation and then Harry has to blow it all out of proportion. I was just wondering.

“Louis used to make fun of Harry, all through primary and secondary school. In primary school, he was the shortest of all of us and in High School he started Youtube which gave Louis an even better reason to bully him.”

“Oh. That’s when I started too.”

“Let me see your channel!” She says handing me my laptop.

I log onto Youtube with her hanging over my shoulder and I show her my channel.

 

Last Update (3 Days Ago)

@CaseyC19: Going to University at SDSU! Hope to meet friends that will last a long time… Anyways, Hope you all understand that I cannot make another video until I have settled in! x

 

“You should make a video with Harry!” Perrie blurts out.

I know she didn’t mean to because she immediately covers her mouth and apologizes to me. For some reason, with the mention of Harry, I remember that I still have Harry’s denim jacket hanging on the end of my bed.

“I still have his jacket!” I say springing up to grab it.

“You can give it back to him tomorrow and then tell him you’re sorry! It is the perfect apology!” Perrie says laughing.

“Why would I apologize to him?”

“Harry always gets what he wants, no matter what.” She says firmly.

“Not this time.” I wink throwing his jacket back at the edge of the bed.

 

Perrie and I stay up until almost midnight watching Harry and I’s Youtube videos and she laughs at most of them which made me extremely satisfied with her reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l i n k s :
> 
> =Youtube= cyberemilee
> 
> =Instagram= harrysgreenbeanies // voguethewanted // emileeidk
> 
> =Twitter= louslays
> 
> =Tumblr= louslays

**Author's Note:**

> So I copied this from my Wattpad considering I am completely new to this... Anyways yeah :) Please follow my links below... x
> 
> l i n k s :
> 
> =Youtube= cyberemilee
> 
> =Instagram= harrysgreenbeanies // voguethewanted // emileeidk
> 
> =Twitter= louslays
> 
> =Tumblr= louslays


End file.
